Watt
A watt is a unit of power, named after Earth scientist James Watt. One watt is equal to one joule per second. Comparative list of electical power ;Milliwatt = 0.001 watts * The internal sensors aboard a starship were set to detect any scan field set at or above 20 milliwatts. ( ) ;Deciwatt = 0.1 watts * B'Elanna Torres wanted to siphon every last deciwatt of energy from the plasma network to the deflector. ( ) *Janeway spoke of the holodeck character Michael Sullivan as being a 300 deciwatt holodeck program. ( ) ;Watt * The Gamma Erandi Nebula expended 5.34 watt of energy, which was well within the norm for this type of phenomenon. ( ) ;Megawatt = 1 million watts *Starfleet phaser rifle's energy cell has a power output of 1.05 megawatts ( ) * For Crewman Daniels' tracking equipment, which he used to tie into ''Enterprise'''s sensor grid, to work properly, he needed another 20 megawatts routed to the system. ( ) *Doctor Nel Apgar used a 23 megawatt lambda field generator for his experiments with Krieger waves. ( ) * A Borg alcove required over 30 megawatts of power. ( ) * In an initial attack made on the by the Delta Rana warship, it fired jacketed streams of positrons and antiprotons, firepower equivalent to 40 megawatts, which caused no damage to the Enterprise. ( ) * As an artificial satellite discovered around a penal moon in the Gamma Quadrant approached the , it began to establish a significant power build-up. Power readings went from 600 megawatts to 900 megawatts before firing at the runabout. The resultant blast knocked out the ship's shields, forward thrusters, and impulse engines. ( ) ;Gigawatt = 1 billion watts * Montgomery Scott was sure he could get a few extra gigawatts out of the shields of the to support his plan to use the ship to prop open the doors of a Dyson sphere. ( ) * Captain Kathryn Janeway reroute every spare gigawatt to 's shields to protect the ship from the resulting explosion caused when they fired at a metreon gas cloud. ( ) * The reactor required to power the Federation "duck blind" on Mintaka III was capable of producing 4.2 gigawatts. A reactor this size was required to power the hologenerator used to hide the blind, but could also be power a small phaser bank or subspace relay station. ( ) * Doctor Tolian Soran erected a 50 gigawatt force field on Veridian III around the equipment he intended to use to destroy the Veridian sun. ( ) * The quantum beacon mounted on board the , used to reveal both a Suliban stealth-cruiser and Romulan Birds-of-Prey, had an output of 200 gigawatts. ( ) * In its second attack on the USS Enterprise-D, the Delta Rana warship encountered at Delta Rana IV fired 400 gigawatts of particle energy, causing superficial damage to the ship but effectively taking down its shields. A second shot took out the rest of the Enterprise s shields and caused thermal damage to the hull. ( ) * The Borg exoskeleton in Seven of Nine's arm could withstand 5 million gigawatts of power. ( ) * The warp core aboard a starship generated 12.75 billion gigawatts per second of energy, which is 12.75 exawatts. ( ) ;Terawatt = 1 trillion watts *The margin of error when saving the atmosphere of Penthara IV was no more then 0.06 terawatts. ( ) *In 2374, the Entharan weapons dealer Kovin introduced Tom Paris and Seven of Nine to a terawatt powered particle beam rifle. ( ) * The command headquarters of Daled IV utilized a communication system that originated from a terawatt source, which was necessary to penetrate the planet's atmosphere. According to Commander William T. Riker, "that's more power than our entire ship could generate," meaning that they lacked the ability to respond to the communique. ( ) * By 2368, the was stated as having a powerful matter/antimatter warp reaction system that had an output that was normally capable of kicking plasma up into the terawatt range. ( ) * The Cytherian probe encountered by the Enterprise-D created an energy field around itself at an intensity beginning at 3.2 terawatts and continued to increase. The shields of a Federation shuttlecraft could not provide sufficient protection for its computer from an energy field of that intensity. ( ) * The ancient network of relay stations claimed by the Hirogen, powered by artificial quantum singularities of approximately a centimeter in diameter, had an output of 4 terawatts of energy. ( ) * For Voyager to increase the radiogenic resolution in its long-range sensors, it was necessary to route at least another 5 terawatts to the sensor array. ( ) * The Pathfinder Project used a 60 terawatt tachyon beam, directed toward a class B itinerant pulsar, to create the micro-wormhole necessary to establish contact with the Delta Quadrant. ( ) * The Ba'Neth outpost in Grid 216 was hidden by a 9 million terawatt cloaking field. ( ) External links * ** de:Watt fr:Watt Category:Measurements